The begining
by Trinity Stark
Summary: The opening chapter for Exodus's story the first chapter is rocky. I'm hoping the second will be better though.
1. The begining

"Boy the school called again you fightin in school?!" Said a man who lurked in the door way of a teenager's room glaring at the teenager sitting at the desk in the room an open text book on the top of the desk.

"Ahh huh.. " Came the slow lazy answer from the red head who had his head bent a pencil in one hand. He knew his father had been drinking. He was always drinking since his job had fired him. Golden eyes looked up at the man in the door way who growled softly.

"Boy don't you smart mouth me!" A hand reached towards him before the red head glared coldly.

"Then go back to school and learn something like I'm trying to do.." The words came with cold precision picking apart the man's statement before the lanky teen stood.

"What did you say to me?!" The hand grabbed the teenager's shirt one fist raised to slam into the side of that pale face. Blood dripped from the split lip as the teenager narrowed his eyes.

"Do you mind? I have school tomorrow how am I supposed to explain this to the teachers?" Said the teenager his head turned to the side from the force of the blow.

He didn't move other then that. He knew better then to fight back or say anything else. It only made it worse. Golden eyes peered at blood shot brown ones before the man snarled.

"I'll kill you, ya little shit!" The yell made the teenager close his eyes as the blows came. Just when he thought he wouldn't want to fight back. The stubborn pride he had made him react. One hand snapped forwards catching the fist that had been aimed with drunken stupor at him.

"Try it you old drunk.. Compared to you I'm a Fucking god!" With that the red head pushed with his fist.

"I'm sick of the beatings! I'm sick of smelling like a brewery!" Said the red head one fist swinging as he finally fought back. He felt a sickening sense of relief as his fist made contact with the man's head. He smirked as the man who was his father went down on his knees.

"I'm sick of you! I wish you'd just go the hell away and leave me alone!" Continued the red head his foot striking the man in the chest making him fall back. He never thought he could kill someone. He never thought that their fighting would get so bad..

Then again he didn't count on them activating suddenly.

The red aura appeared swirling around him his hair floating up as he let his hand drop as his father looked at him wide eyed.

"Demon child..Devil's spawn..." Said the man as he made the sign of the cross at his own son.

"What's the matter daddy don't want to beat on someone who can fight back?" The sign of the cross made the red head who'd spoken snort, spitting blood off to the side.

"I told you.. Compared to you I'm a god!" Said the red head as his father started to crawl backwards from him. One step then another slow and steady as he followed his father's movements.

"No! You stay back! You go back to work.. Finish your homework!" Said his father trying so hard to get to his feet.

One foot swung forwards snapping towards the man's flesh covered Tibia breaking it on impact. The howl that came from the man brought him such mind blowing pleasure. It was so nice not to be the weak one. To not be staring at his own blood on the floor.

Fingers flexed as he smirked tilting his head "Good bye old man.." Said the Red head as he brought one fist at a down to angle his arm turning as he gathered more power then slammed his fist into the man's Sternum making him gasp before pushing his fist upwards driving the man's bones up into organs and flesh.

The man dropped and did not move..

He was free. The thing that tied him to this place was gone. He slid down the wall his head resting on his knees. His mother would be disappointed in him. The bile in his stomach raised to his throat as he sat before he swallowed it. The man deserved it.. He wouldn't show weakness. Never again would he be on the ground while someone hurt him.

Fingers flexed as he stared at them wonderingly. These fingers, his own fingers delivered him from it. What else could they do? What was he capable of? He stood bloodied fingers straying to splay against his closet as he opened the door grabbing some clothes and his extra bag.

He'd find his own way and screw the rest of the world. No one worried over him. Not one person who knew he was beaten did anything about it.

He was alone in the world and this suited him just fine.

Into the shower letting the hot water wash the remains of blood from his body hair soaked and hanging as he sat letting the spray wash down his back.

Golden eyes closed as he rested his head against his knees once more his mouth curved in a frown. He had about maybe an hour before someone called the cops. They always did an hour after the yelling and the sounds of violence. The cops could never catch his father doing it. Well they wouldn't be finding him this time.

He'd rise from the watery silence grabbing a towel he dried then dressed. He had purpose now. He had a reason to start moving.

That had been a year ago..

Now he was the leader of a group of people, thieves who were very good at what they did.

He had one rule.. no one stole from the poor in his group. Always from the militia groups who were trying to attack Evos and always from the Evos who attacked humans..

In other words from Providence and Van Kleiss's group. He hated both of them equally.

One for the humans, the other for the Evos.

In his group both were welcome and both were judged.

Only one person in his group was closer then the others to him. Gin the beautiful Silver Dancer.. The one who had joined him first. The boy who'd taught him to steal. The boy who had taken him in and given him knowledge.

The boy who was currently standing next to him watching the Providence Agents surround the two of them. Raising one hand the red head smirked "Gin you want some this time?" Said the red head before the boy with silver hair shook his head silently.

"Suit yourself.." With that he was off and moving red hair flowing behind him. It was like dancing with deadly results. Keep moving don't hold still. Don't give them an easy target. He'd continue moving till he saw the Tank suddenly being tossed by something. Golden eyes widened before the Tank came down slamming into the ground driving him into it as well. That Red Aura appeared engulfing him as he glared stepping from the Crater holding the Tank above his head.

"I'm sorry, is this yours?" There he stood red hair writhing around his shoulders a cold smile coming. How dare they throw a Tank at him..

His arm just barely moved fingers curling as he directed his energy forwards letting it push the Tank from his palm towards the men in front of him.

"I don't wanna play with this anymore, you can have it back Provi.." Said the Red head before the Tank dropped into the crowd of men with white uniforms and guns.

A man in Green stood for a moment his hand to his ear before his hands snapped forwards two swords falling out of their holsters. This was Agent Six, and no one was more deadly then him.. The Grunts looked relieved, then in the same few minutes scared out of their minds.

"I'm sorry, I don't really wanna fight you anymore.." With that those hands raised white hot light flickering at the black clad fingers as golden eyes narrowed.

"Another time Agent Six.." With that the red head brought his hand down sending the white hot light towards the ground dust and smoke clouding the area choking those without helmets who were too close.

It was the first time they'd fought against him, and it was the first time he'd gotten away..

Six was not happy. White was not happy..

This was not good for those who worked under the two men. Six was fair, and the man would listen to you if you had a point.. White though thought he knew everything better then others. Neither of them knew what to do about the demon that was suddenly advancing in their little battle against Evos neither for them nor against them.

He was Gray..

The in between of the two sides.

He was dangerous, yet there were times he chose not to attack them. There were even times when the man would show up and drive back the thing attacking them.

He was unreadable and unpredictable.

Most of all though he was a death bringer.

This earned him the name Exodus from the lower Evos who he would protect from Van Kleiss's recruitment efforts.

It earned him the term The Bloody from the new recruits in Providence. Those who'd fought against him and seen his horrible red light. To them he was like some sort of god of death.

Van Kleiss wanted to recruit him badly though Exodus would have none of it. He simply would ignore the man's efforts making Kleiss angry.

Finally Exodus happened to be in an area meeting with someone who had heard of his power. Someone who in the future would be a strong enemy for Providence. No-Face the four armed oddity behind the wall of the strange barrier they were trapped in.

"You said you could get us out.." Said No-Face his arms folded.

"Yea I did, but I didn't say I would.. Learn to listen" Exodus said his arms folded his back to the wall as he leaned against it.

"So you won't help us?!" Said No-Face his hands pressing against the barrier.

"..Not yet.. Your still too damn impatient.." Exodus started to walk away from the barrier before he stopped.

"Exodus please, you are a god help us.." No-Face pushed against the barrier as Exodus turned around walking back towards the barrier.

"If I help you Providence will simply put you back, I can't have that happening but your a loose cannon." Exodus shook his head quietly eyes closing.

"I won't! I'll stay away from Providence! I'll listen to you!" Said No-Face before he too fell silent.

Van Kleiss landed on one of his strange carriers as Exodus glared turning to face the man one brow raising.

"...What do you want Kleiss.." Said Exodus looking slightly annoyed. The man bothered him for some reason a cold glare coming as Van Kleiss brushed himself off.

"Exodus I simply wanted to talk to you without Providence butting in.." Van Kleiss said walking forwards closer.

Exodus glared his hands dropping to his sides "I bet you do.. You seem to think I'm interested in joining your little team.."

"Why wouldn't you be? What could you possibly have to do that is more important then destroying Providence?" Said Van Kleiss the fingers on one hand twitching slightly.

"...It comes near me your going to lose it.." Exodus narrowed his eyes his mouth curling more into a dark frown.

"My your in a bad mood today aren't you?" Van Kleiss said pleasantly enough his hand continuing to reach out merely to brush back something from Exodus's arm.

Exodus glared before his eyes glowed that red aura appearing, before he vanished appearing next to No-Face who turned his head looking to Exodus.

"Something bothers you about him?" No-Face said turning towards Van Kleiss.

"I don't like anyone who eats their own kind.." Exodus said before tapping the barrier with one knuckle.

"Cute, apparently you think that will stop me from achieving my goal..Fine then I'll simply leave you with this.." Van Kleiss tossed a scrap of white out letting it catch in a bush before getting back onto his carrier leaving.

Exodus stared at the white cloth wondering for a moment why Van Kleiss would bring it to him. Exodus vanished then reappeared once more on the other side of the barrier.

"Exodus..Please.." No-Face said sounding wistful before sighing.

"Fine, but you will owe me..In the future when I need you I shall appear before you and you will repay me this favor.." Exodus said holding one hand over the barrier.

Energy, everything possessed energy it was his to control. His to manipulate, to mold how he pleased. The barrier failed in that single spot for merely a moment as No-Face stepped out.

"You have my promise Exodus.." Said No-Face before turning to go.

"I'll hold you to it.." Said Exodus before he vanished in a flicker of red energy..

Arriving at his hideout he was surprised to find his partner wasn't there. He rather found the place in ruins one hand clenching as he tilted his head back. "This is..A mess.. Was he messing with one of his plants.." Exodus said before he found it..

_'Dear Exodus,_

_I'm sure by now you've found this. _

_Oh how I wish I could have seen your face seeing the lovely mess we left for you.. _

_How loyal are you to your partner?_

_If you wish to prove your loyalty then come to me I'll be waiting for you with him.. _

_If you try any tricks your partner will perish.'_

Exodus crumpled the note letting out a growl. Gin was counting on him, Gin who had taught him to harness his powers. Gin who had been his confidant and his support. Golden eyes flashed red for a moment as the ground under him trembled. Kleiss had gone too far this time.

At Van Kleiss's Castle..

"Tell me little boy do you really think the death bringer will come here? I am the god here.." Said Van Kleiss his arms folded.

"When he comes he will bring nothing but death to you and yours for taking what is his.." Said the Silver Dancer Gin.

"Not if I have you in a particular spot, you see it's a rather crushing blow to have one's partner killed in front of them.." Said Van Kleiss before the vines that held Gin tossed him below into a room with smooth walls and a strange metal net on top of it.

Wisely Gin chose to sit and be patient his eyes closing as he went completely still. Kleiss had expected him to go half nuts in the room and looked slightly annoyed when he didn't.

"No Matter he will be on his way soon.." Said Van Kleiss sitting on his throne like chair.

Biowolf noticed it first looking at the top of his master's throne pointing. "Master isn't that Exodus there?"

"What! Where?! How did he get past us?!" Van Kleiss leaped forwards looking annoyed his eyes narrowed turning to face his throne as Exodus sat smirking in it.

"Nice chair I think I like it.. Now wheres my partner?" Exodus folded his arms head tipping back to glare at Kleiss and his second in command coldly.

"Exo!" Gin had stood hearing the two above speaking a flash of green energy coming from him.

"Ah-ha! There you are.. I can't leave you home alone for a second can I?" Said Exodus walking towards the metal netting looking at it."...Tricky..." Continued Exodus before leaning down slightly to look at it from the edge of it.

"Biowolf now!" Van Kleiss said one hand thrown out as vines snapped towards Exodus who twisted out of the way of them.

This put him right on top of the metal netting which suddenly split open sending Exodus towards the bottom of it only to be caught by Gin who winced.

"Exo, I'm sorry I failed to protect them.." Said Gin sadly shaking his head as the room abruptly went dark.

"Oh, what happened that you got caught?" Exodus said two glowing red eyes seen before his aura flowed around him lighting up the room.

"Van Kleiss showed up, he scattered all of them. Those who fought back he devoured.." Said Gin Shaking his head his arms folding as he leaned against the wall.

A screen flickered to life as Van Kleiss appeared on it making one silver and one red haired male frown annoyedly.

"Gentlemen I can promise you one of you will die before the night is out. The other how ever might survive if he agrees to serve me..I might even be generous and spare the other.." Said Van Kleiss a cold smile on his face before Exodus snorted turning his back on the screen.

"We would rather die then serve anyone other then one another..." Said Exodus his arms folding.

"I thought you would say that so I made this room rather special. You have an hour before it crushes both of you. I would suggest saying your good byes and making peace with the world unless you join me.." Said Van Kleiss looking annoyed before the screen vanished into the wall.

The walls slowly started to inch closer metal spikes appearing from them.

"Exo this isn't good.. If we both stay they will kill us. I failed you, and I'm sorry for that.. Please..Escape and in return redeem yourself..We both have done wrong, at least one of us should find redemption.." Gin was silent his eyes glowing as he brought one hand from his hair a tree starting to grow towards the ceiling.

"What about you? You'll be killed by those!" Said Exodus his hands going to Gin's shoulders giving the silver haired male a small shake.

"Exo careful my leg.. That bastard broke my foot.. I couldn't escape on my own even if I wanted to.. Not only that he poisoned me to make sure you would have to make a choice.." Said Gin before wrapping his arms around Exodus who's eyes widened as he clenched Gin around the waist with both hands.

"I'll carry you on my back! I'll make him give us the antidote!" Said Exodus his eyes closing as he leaned his forehead against Gins who smiled softly.

"No Exo, I can't let you do that.. Get out of here, I left a part of myself out there. He's only a baby and he needs protection.. His name is Genesis, and he is my legacy..He is me and yet himself all at the same time.. Watch over him for me please.." Gin said his hands raising to brush over Exodus's face.

Exodus closed his eyes his mouth curved in a frown. This male had practically saved him in a way when he'd been alone and wandering around. He was like a brother and a lover all in one. He swallowed before slowly nodding.

"Alright Gin, I'll protect him..." Exodus rested his lips against Gin's forehead who smiled before Exodus's hands moved to Gin's neck.

This was what Van Kleiss did not count on. He didn't count on the total loyalty Exodus's friend had for him. A sickening snap came as Exodus turned leaping up the tree the body of his beloved partner left behind. As much as he wanted to take it so badly it would only poison him as well. Both of them knew this and when the top of the containment that the two were in exploded off for the first time in his life Kleiss had a chill go down his spine.

"Master?" Biowolf turned his head as Van Kleiss held up one hand.

"I will deal with this..." Said Van Kleiss as he stood his eyes narrowed.

Exodus stood silently on the other side of the floor before slowly floating forwards across it his eyes narrowed into glowing red slits. His arms raised as he landed a few feet from Van Kleiss.

"I will kill you.." Exodus said before he started walking forwards slowly.

Van Kleiss scowled before breaking into a run "You can Try.." Said Kleiss as he swung at Exodus.

Exodus smirked at the fist that slammed into his jaw. He'd had worse then that. One hand came up catching the flesh part of it his head tilting. "...I'm sorry was that supposed to hurt?" Said Exodus before he started to grip Kleiss's arm tighter.

"What are you doing! Let go!" Kleiss hissed in pain as that hold became tighter.

"I told you, it comes near me your going to be missing it.." with those words Exodus smirked as red energy engulfed Van Kleiss who stiffened.

"Exodus..We could be allies... he was holding you back!" Said Van Kleiss gritting his teeth.

"You think so? He was the one who told me to simply leave you alone.. I wanted to kill you, but I won't.. I'm going to give him his wish and honor my partner's request.." Exodus said before using that blood red barrier to send Van Kleiss spinning away. Exodus vanished quietly leaving the two alone.. When Van Kleiss looked the body of Gin was gone nothing remaining of the two.

"Damn it! Why would that little brat do that?!" Van Kleiss could not understand why Gin would sacrifice himself to make sure Exodus got away. They must have some trick up their sleeves the man mused. Why else would someone willingly sacrifice themselves for that?

Exodus glared at the city his eyes narrowed. Gin had always said they were above human. That humans were weak and frail. They couldn't protect themselves like the two of them could. Exodus was still for a moment his head tipped in thought.

The humans though did have Providence perhaps they would be alright. He wouldn't be able to keep an eye on them normally. How could he do it without raising suspicion?

Exodus thought about it then realized something. He would hide in plain sight. Within the place Providence built themselves. He would hide in the Bug Jar along with the other dangerous Evo using them to hide himself.

With this he could tap into Providence's communications and keep an eye on them.

Genesis he sent off to find his own way after Erasing the boy's memories of him. It wouldn't do for him to remember Exodus. He would have to find his own way just as Exodus himself had done.

Exodus sat in the Bug Jar alone the other Evo wisely choosing to leave the warrior alone. They did not have a death wish it seemed.

When No-Face was returned to the Bug Jar Exodus smirked sitting on a rock he'd carved. "Well Fancy seeing you here.. Didn't I tell you it would happen?" Said Exodus looking amused.

No-Face glared before folding his arms "I remember.." Said the odd looking Evo leaning against the wall.

"Are you going to listen to me this time? If you do perhaps we can all live together.." Said Exodus looking to the other.

"Fine I don't like this, but I will listen to you.." Said No-Face quietly.

"Good here's what your going to do then.." Said Exodus standing up from his chair walking over to lean against the wall next to No-Face starting to quietly whisper.

It was a simple plan to gain the attention of Providence and Van Kleiss to the Bug Jar. Exodus would have to meet someone. He'd have to meet the Child of The Nanites. The boy who could cure others. It wouldn't bother him he wasn't curable at this point.

The boy however would have to be made aware of a few things as well as others in the Pack who did not belong in that life.

It was cleverly played out though, Exodus had to admit No-Face did go a little wild. When Exodus called him off No-Face did not want to go for a moment.

"You dare turn on me?!" Exodus glared eyes narrowed to slits of red glowing light.

"The boy though." Started No-Face before Exodus took a step forwards that red aura appearing around him.

"That BOY as you called him holds our future in his hands.. It is the duty of the strong to protect those who can..Not.." Exodus stopped for a moment before turning his head to the side. Gin would have loved hearing him say that. A sigh coming before Exodus spoke once more. "He's brash, he's reckless, and he's immature, but he is the only thing who can cure the rampaging ones."

"I understand that, but I don't know how that helps us who can not be cured by him!" Said No-Face letting out a soft growl.

"He might not be able to now, but someday he will be able to. I sense he has an interesting destiny that is connected to both of us." Exodus was silent allowing his eyes to close his red aura flickering before it vanished completely.

"Again with that destiny crap.. When will you ever learn Exodus your destiny is with me and the pack?" Van Kleiss stepped out from behind a fallen rock a smirk coming.

"I thought I smelt crazy.. " Exodus was silent his eyes narrowing as he leaped back landing in a crouch head lowered.

"Exodus is that any way to talk about an old friend? I saw the little piece of himself he left behind adorable child isn't he? He'd be an interesting addition to my team wouldn't he?" Said Van Kleiss in an almost pleasant voice.

"That wild animal? You have no clue what your messing with there.. Gin was an animal in combat all instinct and all ferocious nature.. You want an unmanned beast like that?" Exodus stood his arms folding.

"Ah Exodus you've always been the end prize for me... All that power the power to destroy all sorts of fun things. The power to destroy it all at will. Why aren't you using it?" Asked Van Kleiss looking amused.

"Cause I choose not to, humans aren't always my enemy and sometimes Evos can be a big threat.." Exodus said his mouth curving in a frown.

"A pity seeming as they don't see it that way do they?" Said Van Kleiss

"Humans are idiots who don't know a good thing when they see it.." Said Exodus turning his back on Van Kleiss.

"Will you turn your back on me Exodus?!" Said Van Kleiss one hand raising to extend towards the red head who turned his head stepping to the side of the hand letting it hit the wall in front of himself one arm curving around the arm before it could retract.

"As I said humans are Idiots who don't know a good thing when they see it.. Point and example you and I.. I leaving would have been a good thing for you. You could have gone on your way without being harmed.." Said Exodus clenching his arm slightly making Van Kleiss grit his teeth.

"Now who said that I didn't see this coming and plan around it?" Said Van Kleiss his eyes narrowed as Exodus blinked at the red glowing portal in front of himself before it swallowed him up..

Author's note: I'm still not happy with this I might redo it, but for now here is chapter one of Exodus's story..Please be gentle it's my first time trying to write this wild beast out in any fanfiction.. He's a brat and can be quite bloodthirsty in this. He's also extremely fickle and pairings may change before the end.

Disclaimer: All I own is Exodus he's my own creation.


	2. Release

It had been a few moments when he opened his eyes looking upwards at a young woman looking down at him."Shiny.." Said the person who was holding Exodus's head in her lap.

"...Woman who are you?" Asked Exodus staring up at the young woman holding him.

"Breach is my name.." Breach replied simply brushing back a few red locks of hair.

Exodus raised one brow before one hand would come up gently brushing her hand back as he sat up.

"Where am I?" Asked Exodus as he raised one hand to his head shaking it.

"My special place I'm supposed to keep you here for master Kleiss.." Said Breach curiously watching Exodus who snorted softly.

"Why am I not surprised he would try and use a girl to keep me here.." Exodus said standing up quietly stretching head tilting to the side.

"Why does he want you so badly?" Asked Breach curiously before standing up her larger arms at her sides her smaller arms folded in front of her chest.

"Cause he's insane and he thinks that all should follow his great plan.."Said Exodus folding his arms looking down to her.

"That's not true! Master Kleiss takes care of us! He makes sure that we have a place to go.." Said Breach before one hand raised as Exodus ruffled her hair.

"It's cute how you defend him so rigidly.. We both know though you have a place to go.." Exodus said completely not fooled by that.

"He makes sure we are safe!" Said Breach thrusting her lip out slightly.

Exodus chuckled leaning down speaking softly. "Breach you can make portals, you could easily get away.. He's using you, and you know he is refuse him once and you'll see.."

"...You stay here be good fight what ever comes in here and it won't be so bad for you." Said Breach before she vanished into a portal her cheeks red.

Exodus chuckled softly his head shaking "Might as well find some decent clothes to wear.." Searching the area he was in he found a few clothing stores but nothing he liked. A soft sigh would come before he spoke "What a pain nothing that sells leather..I'd kill for a good pair of leather pants.."

A few moments later he found himself being attacked by three odd looking Evos. For Exodus it was so easy it was like they were moving in slow motion. He'd slide to the side of one hit lashing out with a side kick. The Evos ran after a while of him dodging and kicking them. A smirk coming as he walked over settling down on the steps of a store. He was getting hungry and in this place he had the feeling that nothing was what it seemed. A yawn would come before he'd stand quietly walking towards the back of the store looking through the refrigerator units. "...Haven't seen this in a while.." One hand opened the door the other closing around a bottle of beer in the unit bringing it out. "..disgusting.." With that the bottle broke against the wall as he started to toss others after it. When the beer was cleaned out he moved to grab a soda walking back outside. It disturbed him, the smell and soon he'd moved to another part of the place.

"Why did you do that?!" Said Breach appearing looking rather angry.

Exodus looked up one brow raised before studying her curiously. She looked rather disturbed by what he'd done which made him curious. "I don't like it, so I get rid of it where ever I am.." Said Exodus before he'd raised his hand holding the bottle of soda offering it to her. For a moment Breach blinked unsure what to make of this before slowly taking it. After she took a sip she held it back to Exodus who smirked slightly "Thanks.." With that he too took a drink before chuckling once more.

"What's so funny?!" Asked Breach frowning slightly.

"You took a drink then I did..It's almost like an indirect kiss.." Said Exodus before shaking his head slightly.

Breach's cheeks colored before she huffed softly turning her head. He wasn't Rex, he was stronger powerful almost like a living god why would he be interested in her?

"Hows the outside world? Anything new happening?" Asked Exodus leaned back against the steps sprawled out.

Breach eyed him before sitting down one hand reaching for his hair playing with a few strands as she started telling him of what was going on.

"He wants to do what? Why on earth would he want that?!" Exodus opened his eyes looking to Breach who shook her head.

"He's obsessed with him, he wants Rex." Said Breach before Exodus frowned.

"Still? What is he thinking, that poor kid has enough to deal with.." Said Exodus shaking his head slowly his mouth clenched in a frown.

Breach shook her head slightly "He seems to think Rex has something he needs.."

"As if the fact he eats his own isn't bad enough, I don't like him being around you." Exodus said before turning his head to the side.

For a moment Breach felt warmer then she had in a long time before she stood "Is there anything you need?" Exodus looked up to her before a lazy smile would come "Ah huh.. How about some clothes? I can't keep wearing this it's getting all ripped up.." One hand raised as his shirt barely hung on him making him smirk and Breach flush.

"All right I'll find you something.." Said Breach stepping back in a portal quietly.

It was a few days before she came back to find Exodus sound asleep his body curled on the small bed a net of sparkling red energy surrounding it. She stared at it curiously wondering what it did, one hand reaching out before Exodus spoke from the bed.

"You do not want to do that.."

Breach jumped her hand pulled back as she looked up at Exodus who was sitting up stretching a yawn coming as the red sparkling net vanished.

"It's my Spark Net I use it to keep safe while I'm asleep.." Said Exodus before swinging his legs around feet landing on the floor as he walked towards her.

"What does it do?" Asked Breach holding out two bags one containing clothes the other containing food.

"It would have given you a nasty shock while alerting me you were here.."

Exodus eyed the food walking over to set it on the table in the room he'd deemed safe enough to rest in before opening the bag with the clothes looking it over. Black leather pants lay a few black shirts in it Exodus smirked slightly at the black collar in it before turning his head to regard the young woman.

"A collar huh? Trying to tell me something are you?" Exodus leaned one hand resting on Breach's head before long fingers raked through black locks as she sighed slightly. It was nice to be touched like that and for a moment they weren't warden and prisoner they were simply boy and girl.

She couldn't lie she did like him he was different. He wasn't demanding he wasn't trying to get away from her and for a moment a smile crept across her lips. Exodus noticing it smirked slightly his fingers lowering to brush across her lips as he spoke "Your adorable when you smile, you know?"

Breach blinked as if processing what he said before she'd flush turning her head to the side. "I'll keep that in mind.." She said before Exodus chuckled softly turning away to get changed in the small bathroom. Coming out he shifted bare feet making no sound against the ground.

"So, anything fun to do in here besides beat on the weak ones?" Asked Exodus before he'd tip his head looking to her.

"Come on, I want to watch a movie.." Said Breach gripping his hand starting to walk.

He could have easily broken her grip they both knew it so why wasn't he?

All through the movie he sat with her he didn't fight it when she gripped his arm during a scary part of the movie. He even let his arm curl around her when she did release him letting his hand stroke her back. It was curious and after the movie when they were sitting watching the TV in the room flicker she spoke.

"How come you didn't push me away?"

"Cause I didn't want to.." Said Exodus his mouth curving in a soft smirk.

"Why didn't you want to?" Asked Breach curiously her head tilted.

"Cause it's nice to be around some one and not have them judge you.. Not want you as a weapon.." Said Exodus leaning back into the couch his eyes closing.

"Is it? I'm always judged your the first one to allow me to touch them without judging me.." Said Breach her legs curling as she leaned back only to have him scoop her into his arms laying back on the couch with her on top of him.

"Maybe it's cause your always frowning.. Maybe it's cause of those large arms of yours.." Said Exodus in a soft sleepy voice. Breach frowned folding both sets of her arms before feeling his arms curl around her larger shoulders.

"They don't bother you?" Asked Breach looking to him as Exodus shrugged slightly.

"Their arms their a part of you not like you asked for them.." Said Exodus shaking his head.

"Their too big for me. I don't like them entirely." Said Breach one large hand raising before Exodus caught it with one of his own studying it.

"Ahh that's what it is.. Well I think their adorable like a mismatched Rag doll.." Exodus pressed his lips to Breach's larger hand before leaning his head back down a yawn coming.

Breach was still despite the hammering of her heart. It was so loud she could swear he'd hear it. Exodus didn't stir though. She studied him curiously watching the muscles in his face relax she heard his breathing slow and she felt the quiet strength of his power as it flowed through his body.

For a moment Breach was torn between keeping him there and releasing him.

When Exodus woke she was gone a small smile coming before he stretched getting up. Something felt off and as he walked through the little area that was his new home he noticed the vibrations felt off. When she appeared in front of him she looked tired and she had a strange device on her back. Exodus didn't like the look of this. He'd crouch down in front of her one hand reaching to rest on her shoulder before she'd bring her head up giving him a sad smile.

"Hi.." Said Breach her eyes sinking closed before she wobbled falling against him. Exodus frowned before picking her up holding her awkwardly due to the strange device on her back.

"What is this? Who's it from?" Asked Exodus after putting her down on a bed settling next to her fingers tracing the device.

"Master Kleiss put it on me, he's found a way to boost my abilities.." Said Breach turning to face him.

"Your ok with that? Him basically turning you into his personal toy?" Exodus said his mouth curved in that frown.

"I don't know, It hurts when he makes me use my abilities with this." Breach said curling against Exodus her eyes closing.

"Then why let him do it? If he's using you like this he doesn't care about your pain or you at all.." Said Exodus before his arms curled around her shoulders his legs curling over hers.

"...Rex if he comes to you go with him." Said Exodus quietly stroking her back.

It was odd in a way he'd became a protector of sorts to her soothing her pain chasing the bad dreams away. Breach nodded slightly before speaking. "Maybe just maybe I can get him to understand if I try.."

Exodus was silent for a moment before sighing softly "Just do your best to understand him as well. Leave his understanding of you to him alright?"

A slight nod would come before the device beeped softly making Exodus growl softly. He was already starting to hate that thing a lot. It was disturbing their moment together. Breach looked at him before giggling softly.

"You sound like a dog.." Said Breach making Exodus raise one brow parting his lips showing sharp canines before he'd bring his teeth together in a mock snap making Breach giggle once more.

"Grrr..." Said Exodus playfully his hands moving to tickle her sides making Breach dissolve into giggles before the Device beeped again. A sigh would come before she'd stand walking away from the bed as he waved one hand "Go on.."

She vanished in one of her glowing portals leaving him alone. He really hated being alone but since she'd shown him that room he'd become content to watch the movies she'd brought in.

He liked the action ones that reminded him of fighting. It was in the middle of one such movie that Exodus noticed the pain like being burnt. Jumping from the couch he looked at it before he felt it again going to one knee one hand clenching his elbow he brought his hand away feeling no wetness of blood. What was this? Then it hit him, this was Breach's place it must be connected to her. Getting to his feet Exodus snarled "BREACH! Let me out! Let me help!" he rushed outside looking around when he saw the single twinkling red portal he dove through it landing in a crouch in front of a very scared and cornered young woman. A growl came as he glared at the Agents who suddenly noticed him and started to lose their nerve backing up.

"It's Exodus the Bloody! Grab him!" Said an Agent in Black making Exodus smirk as he stood in front of Breach.

"You were afraid of these clowns? Should I take them out for you?" Exodus turned his head slightly looking to Breach who nodded quickly.

Exodus glared swinging his head back around to face the Agents a smile coming. "...You heard the lady.."

It was nice to stretch his muscles finally being able to fight once more. The sound of breaking bone and the sound of metal crunching didn't bother him. A small smirk coming as he licked blood from his fingers before turning to look at Breach. She looked rather pale and frightened a blink coming as he heard a click like a gun being cocked then something snapped around his neck making him blink as Breach gasped then with a sad look vanished in a portal.

She was abandoning him? His head turned eyes narrowing as he studied the man in the suit.

"Exodus the bloody.. Your coming with me." Said The man in the White suit.

"And if I decline your invitation?" Asked Exodus clearly not amused.

"I blow your head off your shoulders.." Said The man in white.

"And you are?" Asked Exodus one brow raising

"White Knight current leader of the defect Providence group.." Said White Knight.

"Defect? What happened.." Exodus glared before slowly walking towards the White Knight his eyes flashing as his red aura appeared his suit surrounding him before the red aura vanished.

"You haven't been paying attention?" Asked White Knight raising one brow.

"If I was why would I need to ask you for a cheap information drop?" Said Exodus glaring.

"Because until I put the password in that collar isn't coming off.. Any tempering with it will make it explode. It's been built for you exclusively." Said White Knight before he turned starting to walk.

"What makes you think I'll follow you?" Asked Exodus curiously.

"Because if you don't I'll remove your head from your shoulders.." Said White Knight in a dry tone.

"Really? Isn't that just a dick maneuver?" Asked Exodus before following behind White Knight.

"You've been a pain in my ass kid, what makes you think I wouldn't use a dick Maneuver to get control of you?" Asked White Knight continuing to walk.

"I wasn't trying to be a pain in anyone's ass I was just trying to live my life.. Besides I had someone I was protecting.." Said Exodus trailing off when he saw a flicker of red.

Breach must be following them mused Exodus. He wondered faintly if White was even aware they were being followed. Reaching the new base Exodus was silent being checked over by the Doctor. Holiday wasn't happy with the collar but continued her exam of Exodus pausing to log each scar. One though that was over his heart she pondered about before asking.

"What is this here?"

"None of your business.." Exodus's tone was flat his eyes narrowed showing he was unwilling to indulge her curiosity making the Doctor frown.

"I'm only asking because I have to log each scar you might have in case of a future issue.." Said Holiday her own eyes narrowing.

"Intimidation from you isn't going to work.. I'm not answering that get over it and move on.." Said Exodus his eyes closing. At getting no other answer the Doctor sighed before moving on. She logged a grand total of twenty scars and seven past broken bones from head to toe.

"How did you get all of these broken bones? I assumed you were such a ferocious fighter that no one could touch you.." Asked Holiday her head tilting slightly as she studied the almost wary teenager.

"..Before I became an Evo I did have a family, I had a father who liked to drink. His next favorite thing was smacking me around.." Started Exodus his eyes opening to stare at the Doctor with those intense odd colored eyes.

"He abused you?" Asked Holiday her eyes wide.

"naive doesn't suit you Doctor.. I'm sure you've seen more then one abused child.." Exodus said dryly before folding his arms over his chest.

"Well yes but not like this, we usually caught them before they became this bad.." Said Holiday looking worried.

"Well I must have been the one who slipped through the crack.." Said Exodus as a glowing red Portal appeared behind him two arms moved wrapping around him as Breach stared at Holiday eyes narrowed.

"Hello Breach, did you come to your senses?" Exodus turned his head one arm unfolding as he caught one of her hands gently with his own.

"Rex is in trouble, I couldn't help him..Van Kleiss has him pinned down! Their going to kill him.." Said Breach making Exodus gasp.

"No! If that child dies... Then.. this plague that has infected humanity will never be.. Breach can you port me to him? Please?" Exodus said his hands moving to rest on her cheeks after he turned to face her.

"I can, their playing in the big jar.." Said Breach turning her eyes from the Doctor to Exodus who sighed.

"Damn it.. I told him not to kill him.." Exodus shook his head before he crouched down taking one of Breach's hands in his own kissing the back of it before she opened the portal underneath him.

"Be safe.." Said Breach as Exodus vanished in the portal.

It was chaos in the normally some what peaceful bug jar. Exodus could sense the energy had shifted that was always there. The barrier was weakened. His mouth curled in a frown as he looked over seeing a monkey holding a switch one brow raising.

"What are you doing?" Exodus said going forwards towards the simian who raised his head up.

"What are you doing in a place like this red? " Said the monkey before a gun came up from the ground.

"Your going to point that at me? Your either brave or very desperate.." Said Exodus before he shifted one leg lashing out to kick the strange bug type Evo away that had been trying to sneak up on him. The monkey looked relieved for a moment before Exodus watched him lower the gun.

"Damn Mission is a bust..We can't fix this with normal means and the chief hasn't come back yet.." Said The Monkey before looking to Exodus.

"I see they collared you, Your Exodus?" Said The Monkey making Exodus smirk slightly nodding his head.

"Ah well if you follow the trail of devastation I'm sure you'll find him. Wanna bring him back so we can get out of here?" asked the Monkey looking worried.

"Sure I'll bring him back.." Exodus said before turning to walk.

He knew this place. He knew where they would be his form blurring faintly as he sped up his physical energy causing his speed to increase. Skating over the wet ground he'd appear as if he'd been sitting glaring at No-Face and Van Kleiss.

"I should have known.." Said Exodus walking forwards spying the teenager on the ground.

"Exodus?! Did we Disturb you?" Asked No-Face looking slightly nervous.

"..Never before now have I witnessed such absolute jaw dropping stupidity!" Exodus growled out as he stalked forwards hair writhing in the air as his eyes glowed blood red.

For a moment he looked every bit a demon stalking towards them before he leaned down gathering up Rex who looked half dead.

"...Yes let's kill the one boy who MIGHT have a chance at saving everything from the Nanites.." Said Exodus his teeth showing at No-Face.

"He deserved it!" No-Face made the mistake of saying before Exodus turned his eyes glowing once more.

"No, he didn't. He unlike you was doing his job.. What have you done to further humanity?" Exodus said before a streak of red energy appeared between him and No-Face who'd made the further mistake of reaching for Rex.

"He's under my Protection! You won't touch him!" Said Exodus before the streak of energy shifted slamming into No-Face pushing him back into the wall.

"Don't think I forgot about you Kleiss.. You Ever hurt this boy again..I will paint your city in your own blood.." Exodus said in a low dangerous voice that for a moment caused the hair on the back of Van Kleiss's neck to raise.

A glowing red portal appeared once more before Exodus vanished reappearing in front of the Monkey his hand latching onto the monkey after he dropped the switch in shock.

Tapping into his energy manipulation ability Exodus quickly rerouted the energy that would have caused their doom absorbing it he stepped back gripping the monkey's arm then the three vanished reappearing in the area just before the new Providence base.

When the collar beeped Exodus spoke "Hey Monkey why's it beeping.."

"Oh you got a call.." The Monkey reached up calmly hitting a button on it making White Knight's voice crackle through the small speaker on it.

"Exodus you have five minutes to get back to the base starting now.."

With that the call was dropped the collar flashing red. Exodus spat off to the side before feeling Rex's arms curl around his neck. The shaky breath that came told him the boy needed medical attention.

He was silent before gathering his energy breaking into a run. A monkey on his back and a guy in his arms. He didn't sign up for this at all. Exodus made it into the base before the five minutes only to be met with the Doctor and White Knight who deactivated the collar's bomb once more.

"Good boy you can pay attention.." Said White Knight dryly before Exodus snorted softly.

"Woof..." Said Exodus before walking over to a bench stretching out on it.

"What do you think your doing.. I have another mission for you.. The Consortium isn't going to sit back and do nothing you know.." Said White making Exodus open one eye.

"I'm tired old man, I need a nap if you don't like it try installing some soda and candy machines..." Said Exodus before the Doctor held a bottle out to him.

"why didn't Breach try and take you?" Asked Holiday later on when they were alone in the lab area.

"Simple I'm her protector and she knows it.. No matter what I will always look out for her..She has my heart" Said Exodus before one hand raised resting over his heart eyes closing.

Author's note. Second Chapter I'm really not sure about this one.. It could be changed due to lack of actual leading plot. For now though I'll leave it up.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Exodus..


	3. Ballistic

It was late at night at the new Providence base. Most people were asleep, but not him. Laying awake Exodus tossed and turned one hand reaching subconsciously for the collar around his neck. His fingers grazed it before he sat up staring at the wall. He'd almost tripped the device that would alert White Knight he was messing with it. One hand raised fingers threading into red hair before he sighed his mouth curling in a frown.

He hated sleeping alone like this. His heart ached for the pretty girl he'd found. His little rag doll of sorts, his mouth curved in a small smile as he closed his eyes. For a moment he swore he could smell her scent before his eyes opened as he felt a light weight on the bed behind him. Two arms curling around his waist as he leaned back onto the large shoulder. There she was behind him. That small smile on her mouth as she stroked his hair.

"I missed you..What happened?" Exodus spoke quietly his fingers curling with the larger fingers of her large hand.

"Van Kleiss decided he wanted to try and take my powers for his own use." Breach said looking annoyed slightly.

"I told you he would, I told you he was using you.." Exodus said his eyes looking to those green eyes of hers.

"I know you did, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.."Said Breach as her head rested over Exodus's head cheek pressed into that long red hair.

"Don't worry about it, unlike him I would never betray you." Said Exodus his lips curving into a smile his fingers tangling in black hair as he smirked slightly.

"What is that look for?" Asked Breach tipping her head slightly looking curiously at him.

"Seeing this just reminds me of the past.. That Ironic bloody past of mine." Said Exodus before Breach shrugged slightly.

"We all do things to survive why would you be any different?" Said Breach her mouth curved in a frown before Exodus chuckled softly.

"No, I suppose I wouldn't be any different then them would I?" Asked Exodus looking down before Breach swatted him gently in the shoulder.

"Stop that, or your in trouble.." Said Breach looking annoyed slightly.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do little girl?" Said Exodus his eyes staring at her amusement flickering in the depths of reddish yellow hues.

Breach couldn't help but stare at those eyes that looked at her. Those eyes that reminded her of a sunset while the sun burned in the sky. Her heart fluttered for a moment before she suddenly sucked in a large breath.

"I'm a greedy bastard Breach.. I don't like sharing people I care about. Even though I know I should, I can't help it.." Said Exodus before one hand slid around her neck drawing her head down as he angled his head to press cool lips against her heated lips.

Breach's eyes opened wide as Exodus did this before fluttering closed as he moved his head back. The softest breath ghosting over her face as he sighed.

"Stay away from Van Kleiss, he's bad news for you girlie.." Said Exodus before a smirk would come.

"What about you? Are you bad news for me?" Asked Breach before Exodus chuckled softly his body moving from hers as he stood arms raising to stretch head tipping back slightly.

Breach could almost swear he had that red shine to him her eyes glittering in the soft glow of the light that shined under the door. "Shiny... Pretty shiny.." Said Breach standing her arms moving to slide around Exodus's waist who raised one brow arms moving to rest at his sides as her cheek rested against his back.

"Pretty? Me?" Asked Exodus looking amused. It was the first time he'd been called Pretty or Shiny. One hand raising to rest over the hand that moved to rest over his heart were the scar was.

"Shiny, pretty new favorite.." Said Breach her cheek moving slightly before Exodus sighed slightly relaxing. It was late no one was watching him they all thought he was asleep. His mouth curling in a fond smile as he shook his head.

"Only you've got the right to say that to me since your my Favorite.." Said Exodus before he stared at the door. "I do have one other I'm watching though, but for different reasons..I've got reasons to watch though, I've seen him do amazing things for one his age."

"Your talking about Rex aren't you?" Asked Breach looking amused for a moment.

"Yes I don't know why but I have a sneaking suspicion he's more then just a fluke.." Said Exodus his mouth curving in a frown.

"What makes you say that?" Breach asked pale green eyes narrowing before hearing him chuckle once more.

"Are you jealous my little rag doll?" Asked Exodus turning in her embrace wrapping his arms around her his hand moving over her back.

Breach felt warm, safe, as if this man understood everything she was saying. "A little.." She admitted looking down to his left.

"Don't be, there are many things not being told..Either by one or the other.. I can tell the truth on a lot of things, but no one ever asks willingly." Said Exodus his fingers curling under her chin bringing her face back up. "Breach is something bothering you?"

"Something? There is something, but I don't know if you can help." Said Breach as Exodus raised one brow questioningly.

"Oh? Do tell.." Said Exodus curiously his head tilting slightly.

"There are a lot of things that Providence is hiding, the collars they make control people. How can we live when they judge people like that?" Asked Breach as Exodus frowned his eyes narrowing.

"What did you say? What about collars controlling people?" Exodus felt a cold chill go down his spine. Being unable to control ones self? That thought terrified him completely. It was his choice who he fought for and who he didn't. Even though White used a dick manipulation like the collar around his neck. The man still was giving him a choice.

"Providence under the black one's rule is collaring Evos and turning them into toys.." Said Breach frowning at the cold look coming to that pretty face above hers.

"He's gone too far, I can see why they would do it for a sense of safety but going after innocent Evos just living..It was why I created my corps..My thieves in the desert.." Said Exodus frowning more before looking to her.

"Can you gather more intelligence for me? Be my eyes and ears away from the dream team here?" Asked Exodus leaning close once more his chin resting on her shoulder.

Breach blinked her arms curling around him her larger hands combing through red locks. "I can do this for you, but what will you do with it?"

"Try and do my best to stop them..To keep them from hurting others. If anything their being more monstrous then the Evos their supposed to be protecting themselves from.." Said Exodus a serious look on his face before feeling her hands in his hair a soft sigh coming.

It was relaxing feeling fingers in his hair. His guilty little weakness more then anything. A soft sigh coming before he drew away from her settling back on the bed. Damn it was cold again after he'd warmed it up so well to. Breach eyed him seeing the grumpy look then smiled gently before speaking softly. "I'll be back, I have to find something.." With that she formed her portal vanishing right before Exodus's door opened. Standing in the Door way was White Knight eyes narrowed looking around before Exodus sat up arms folded.

"Well there goes my good dream, What's the matter Knight lose your glasses?" Asked Exodus before the collar beeped around his neck.

"One more smart remark from you and I'll pop that head of yours.." Said White Knight glaring.

Something was odd something was different. Exodus narrowed his eyes sweeping White Knight's form before tilting his head.

"Have you been taking your vitamins Knight?" Said Exodus sliding from his bed standing up to his full height.

White Knight stared around a few seconds longer before Exodus rolled his eyes.

"Stare longer Knight I might do a trick.." Said Exodus watching the man.

"Who was in here with you?" Said Knight his eyes snapping to look at Exodus.

"None of your business old man.." Exodus said his own eyes narrowing his arms raising to fold over his chest one foot tapping.

"I heard voices.." Said Knight his mouth curving in a frown.

"I was practicing for the next company party.." Said Exodus his head tipping back.

"I know you had someone in here with you, was it her?!" White strode forwards one hand reaching towards Exodus who growled as those fingers latched onto that collar around his neck dragging him closer to White Knight who frowned.

"Her who?! The Doctor?! Who?" Said Exodus refusing to let the man see how much discomfort this was causing him.

"Who ever was in here.." Said Knight looking very angry before tipping his head back.

"It was Breach wasn't it? We'll have to put more security on you.." Continued White Knight before Exodus's hand moved suddenly pushing the man back.

"How would you know that?! Your supposed to be asleep.." Said Exodus his eyes narrowing thoughts racing. He had to pull himself together. Gin told him once the obvious would always be lost on those who could not control themselves.

Then it came to him and he smirked as he relaxed. "You know I was almost fooled for one second..I don't know who you are, but your not my boss.." With that Exodus drew back one hand his eyes narrowing as he raised one foot slipping into a stance.

"Of course I am want me to prove it?! I'll blow that pretty head of yours off!" Said White Knight bringing up a device making Exodus smirk.

"Do it, I dare you.." Said Exodus his stance never changing as he slid forwards slowly.

"I'll do it, and you'll be sorry!" Said White Knight his eyes widening. Why wasn't this wild animal obeying wasn't Knight his boss?!

Exodus chuckled before slinking closer before one hand darted out snatching the strange Device from that outstretched hand.

"Idiot, White Knight has more balls then you..Your a coward using deception and manipulation against people." Said Exodus before the person in White Knight's form chuckled.

"Alright kid you got me, but before you blow the whistle hear me out.." A cloud of Nanites formed around the person as they shifted into something even more unpleasant then White Knight.

"Fuck me, John Scarecrow..." Exodus stared before taking a step back.

"What's the matter Exie? Afraid of the Scarecrow?" Said John taking a step forwards one hand reaching out towards Exodus who snarled as that hand wrapped around his collar dragging him forwards.

"See I know all about what you did in that town, I know all about those innocent people who trusted you.." Said John a smile coming as Exodus went white eyes widening.

"Wha, what are you talking about?" asked Exodus standing still his hands at his sides.

"Those people worshiped you, they thought you were a god.." Said John his other hand tangling in red hair as he jerked Exodus's head back exposing the younger male's throat making Exodus hiss.

"Wasn't it right around here that they tried to slice you?" John said fingers sliding along that pale neck.

Exodus hissed before he was shaken by John.

"It took me an awful long time to find something on you! You slowed my mission down to find out anything on those stupid Nanites!" Said John a cold smile creeping across his features.

Exodus swallowed reflexively before he shifted back as far as that hand would let him before the hand on the collar slid away from it. The pistol brought up to his temple brought him back to reality as John smirked.

"Those people thought you were a god, and then when they realized what you were and turned on you.. You lost it, blew their town sky high didn't you? Your like an animal Exie...That collar suits you pretty boy..Eventually White Knight will realize how much of an animal you are. He'll lock you up and you'll never see the light of day." Said John before he tapped Exodus's temple with his gun.

"Maybe if your a good boy I'll steal that device of his, maybe I'll set you free if you promise to be a good boy and work for me.." Continued John tapping that pistol slowly against Exodus's cheek this time.

Exodus stared for a moment before gritting his teeth. "Drop dead you reject of a garbage bag!"

"Hey! Who's gun is pressed where?!" John said before scowling the pistol digging into Exodus's shoulder making the red head hiss in pain.

"Maybe I should put a bullet here.. Make you remember what pain is." Said John a click heard as he smirked staring into wide eyes.

"Make me remember what pain is?" Exodus blinked before he felt the gun dig into his shoulder more letting out another soft hiss his hands coming up to push against the older male's chest.

"Make you remember how violent life is, turn you into the animal you really are..Make you remember anger and pain how good it can feel to cause pain.." Said John as Exodus drew a single breath before with a pop pain bloomed in his shoulder blood spurting as his mouth opened eyes sinking closed as he gasped for breath.

"Yea you feel it now Exie?! How's it feel?!" John said his mouth of sorts curving into an excited smile.

"Fuck you that's how it feels.." Said Exodus as John brought the gun to his shoulder once more grinding it into the bullet hole left.

"That's not nice Exie any more sass and I'll give you another one.." Said John smirking more before the collar beeped.

"Answer that and be a good boy.." Said John the gun moved to Exodus's temple the barrel drawn the click heard again as Exodus swallowed.

"What old man you woke me up.." Said Exodus his eyes on the gun pressed to his temple.

"Status report right now.." came the bark from the collar.

"I just told you I was sleeping!" Said Exodus wobbling slightly before John smirked gripping that shoulder fingers inches from the wound causing Exodus to bite his tongue refusing to make a sound.

"Then why are your life signs registering shock.." Said White Knight through the collar.

"I had a nightmare old man anyone would from working with you all day.." Said Exodus unable to help the gasp that came as probing fingers toyed with bloody flesh.

"I'm sending agents to that hole you call a room.." Said White Knight sounding annoyed.

John glared at Exodus before sinking one finger against that wound making the younger male groan softly. "Tell him your fine!" Said John eyes narrowed.

"You don't have to old man I'm fine!" Said Exodus teeth gritting as John tipped his head back.

"Fine, but I want you down to the lab in the morning. I don't like being woken up so early due to a false alarm!" Said White Knight before the collar went dead once more.

"Good boy, you can follow orders when threatened into it.." Said John a smirk coming before he stepped back slightly.

"Almost a shame to kill you, hell you could be a god if you really wanted..Maybe I should take you with me, retrain you to be more like me..What do you think Exie?" John said as he stared.

"What I think? Heh I think you should turn around.." Said Exodus sliding down the wall his head raising as he smirked slightly.

There was the sound of metal sliding free of something as John turned eyes narrowed. There stood Agent Six one sword pressing against John's back.

"Exodus never says he's fine..He always complains about something White does.." Said Six before drawing back one fist as Exodus smirked before knocking John out.

"I look like a mess don't I?" Said Exodus as Six crouched down checking his wound one brow raising.

"No you look like someone who was shot point blank." Said Six quietly. "What did he say to you?" Continued Six looking to Exodus curiously.

"My past, he brought up something I've tried desperately to forget. I even tried to repent for it." Replied Exodus before shaking his head.

Six was silent one brow raised before pressing his ear piece. "I need medics in Exodus's room, there's been an incident.." With those words Six dropped his hand to Exodus's good shoulder giving it a gentle pat. The green clad man glared picking up the fallen Scarecrow hoisting him over one shoulder. "I'll get him out of here." Six said before quietly heading out..

Author's note: I hope this one is a little better then the last one.. Damn thing kept me up two days in a row typing it..

Disclaimer: I own nothing other then Exodus.. Generator Rex and all it's characters belong to Man of Action and Cartoon network...


	4. Come

It had been a few weeks since the incident with the Scarecrow, Exodus had been harder on himself. His training was taken to a whole new level. He knew this, but with all the noise of the new base he needed somewhere quiet. Somewhere he could go to be alone. Now most people did not go to White. Exodus was not most people. He believed in going straight to who ever he was with at the time. Going to them cutting out the middle people. It was far easier, less strife that way.

"I hope you have a damn good reason for coming to me Exodus." Said White arms crossed as the man frowned from behind his helmet.

"I need space, it's too noisy here.. I can't focus, I can't think." Said Exodus his eyes narrowed as he leaned against the wall head lowered.

"I see, and what problem are you having with the noise?" Asked White curiously.

"Simple, in order to use my power I need to focus. I need concentration.. I can't work on anything if people are yelling and screaming all the damn time!" Said Exodus his voice raising near the end in obvious agitation.

White chuckled softly before shaking his head. "Have you ever tried to shut up a teenage kid? It's not easy at all. Their loud and annoying all the time. Perhaps what you need is a place to go to." White spoke looking thoughtful. Exodus had been rather good since that stunt with the Scarecrow. Perhaps the man had did him a favor shooting Exodus. Perhaps it had shown Exodus he was not without a past.

"All right I'll increase the range of your collar provided you take a standard issue communicator with you." Said White holding out a strange white communicator.

"White… This does directly to you doesn't it?" Asked Exodus reaching out fingers closing around the device.

"That's right, I'd like to think of us as friends in a strange way.. We both have our past, we would rather forget don't we?" Said White one hand reaching to pat the top of Exodus's head.

For a split second Exodus saw regret in those eyes before they hardened once more.

"You regret something don't you? Something from your past?" Said Exodus cautiously watching White.

"We can not change the past Exodus, but we can attempt to work towards a common goal and future." Said White before waving one hand. "I've updated your collar it will activate only if I need you. That will be the signal to call me for orders." Continued White.

"Understood, but I sometimes wonder though. What past you have that's so bad you would become the poster boy for Providence.. They really are betrayers of their own kind.." Said Exodus before turning to walk away.

White said nothing a rather disturbed look on his face for a moment before he too headed off in a separate direction. He had something he needed to look into.

Later that night sitting in his cell Exodus had a visitor. Breach had come to see him.

"Hello little Rag Doll, did you miss me?" Asked Exodus as her arms curled around him one hand resting on her head.

"I can't find Van Kleiss! Please I know you don't like him but something happened and he's gone!" Beach had only just reappeared and now coming to him so agitated Exodus was wary. Something was going on behind the scenes it seemed.

"Where did you last see him?" Asked Exodus curiously. He needed a starting point. Somewhere he could start looking around for clues.

"I think he was in Egypt, I'm not sure though.." Said Breach leaning into Exodus her eyes closing. There was warmth in those golden eyes as they regarded her and it made her feel better.

"It will be alright Breach, events are all ready going in motion.. I need you to go to the other members of the Pack that are left.. I need an audience with Biowolf, he must be made aware of a suspicion I have." Said Exodus before Breach nodded slowly.

"All right I'll help you, but before I go. I made you something, I um hope you like it.." Breach said a shy smile coming before she held out a simple woven band with red crystal like beads on it.

Exodus could practically feel the energy the girl spent making it emanating from the simple band.

"Breach.. Thank you, I do like it a lot." Exodus smiled before putting it on his wrist turning it curiously watching the play of light on the beads.

"You like it? I thought you would. I'll go now, but be careful." Breach hugged Exodus tightly as if trying to infuse her emotions towards him into that hold. Exodus's arms wrapped around her tightly in return a few sparks of light coming as his eyes closed his chin resting over her hair.

"After all this is over, what will you do?" Exodus said quietly.

"After this is all over? I'm going to remain like this till I die.. I don't want to be normal again..." Said Breach stepping back a glowing portal appearing behind her.

"What about you? What will you do?" Asked Breach lingering on the edge of her portal.

"The same thing I've been doing, survive for him.." Said Exodus a slightly sad smile coming before he shook his head turning away.

For a moment Breach was torn between leaving and staying with him when she shook her head. "Sleep well..." With those words she left him alone in the quiet of his cell.

Exodus stared at the spot she'd been in before sliding down the wall. So many choices that needed to be thought about. Gin always told him that he needed to stop and think about everything. The things going on behind the scenes. The controlling of EVO's something had to be going on. Something had to be different. He didn't have the clearance though to look through the data that had been recorded. Maybe though he could ask White. Something had been bothering him since the man had came back from a mission he'd put himself on.

Something wasn't making sense to him. What was going on behind the scenes? What had suddenly changed?

He had too many questions not enough answers. He was up until later on in the morning watching the sun creep up in the sky hair blowing in the breeze.

"Exodus wasn't it?"

Exodus turned his head looking over his shoulder expecting to see someone. To his surprise he saw nothing. A frown would come before he'd look the other way one brow raising.

"Down here, I'm a little shorter then most.."

Looking down Exodus saw the monkey his mouth curving in a smirk. "Sneaking in are we?"

"Naw I just came to watch the sun rise before everyone woke up.." Replied Bobo looking over the expanse below them.

"I wonder if you could answer something for me, you seem to be rather well informed." Said Exodus turning to face the door leading into the base.

"Oh? An what question would that be red?" Asked Bobo curiously.

"Who's the one who made the collars, the ones that their shooting at rampaging EVO's.." Said Exodus quietly his eyes staring straight forwards.

"That's a tricky question ain't it Red?" Said Bobo a glint coming to his eyes.

"Ahh negotiations so quickly, you don't waste time do you?" Asked Exodus a smirk coming.

"Nope and it'll cost you Red information for information.." Said Bobo his arms crossing.

"And what do you want to know?" Asked Exodus curiously now.

"I wanna know if you'd heard of the town called Haven.." Bobo said his voice calm.

"..I've heard of it.. I heard there was a cult there at one point.. That the town was destroyed." Said Exodus quietly his own voice sinking into a calm. His face becoming cold as if he were being reminded of something unpleasant.

"Ahh huh I heard that the god who the cultists worshipped grew angry with them." Said Bobo his head turning eyes looking to Exodus now who stood impassively.

"And your point is? Let me guess you think I am he." Said Exodus a frown coming.

"Ain't it? Red energy, long red hair glowing red eyes.."Said Bobo turning back to the sun rise.

"I, it was a long time ago, I've changed since then.." Said Exodus his face paler then usual.

"Maybe you have maybe you haven't, I'm just a monkey what do I know?" Said Bobo before shaking his head.

"And my information?" Asked Exodus his arms folding a sour taste flooding his mouth.

"The kid's brother did it.. Cesar.."Said Bobo as Exodus turned walking towards the door. "Hey where you going Red?!" Asked Bobo

"To stop someone from making a very big mistake, Black Knight is more dangerous then people think.." Said Exodus his head shaking.

"Exodus report!" Barked the speaker on his collar making the red head sigh looking up.

"Oh of course just when I'm going to do something proactive the master pulls the chain.." Said Exodus taking out the Communicator putting it in.

"Exodus I need you to look into something." Said White in a hesitant voice.

"..Your hesitating.. Why?" Asked Exodus frowning as he walked down the hall.

"I've been getting Reports of EVO running rampant in the streets after their collars fail.. I need you check into it. I would send Rex but I don't think that would be good." Said White.

"I was going to ask you about that.. I wanted to check into it myself, a friend told me about it a while ago I've just had a lot on my plate.." Said Exodus before tipping his head towards Six who walked past a smirk coming on the green clad male's face before the two passed one another.

"I want you to infiltrate them, use what ever methods just do it." Said White before the line went dead.

Exodus raised one brow curiously before turning the communicator off. "That's new, him telling me to do something I'm actually in agreement with. I wonder, does this mean hell froze over?" Exodus said to himself before breaking into a run.

How could he do this? It had to be in such a way that would not arouse suspicion. A smirk came as he nodded his head.

"Their collaring EVO's so maybe.." That smirk became a devious smile before Exodus tapped the communicator. "White I need the collar off for this mission."

"What?! Absolutely not!" Replied White his voice raised.

"Right well now that I've got your spirit raised listen to me.. The easiest way to get within is to get caught.. The collars won't work on me I can control Energy thus I have an advantage don't you think?" Said Exodus leaned against the wall.

"Well this is true, but how do I know you won't run off after your done!" Said White.

"Old man for once in your life will you trust me when I say that I am willing to return! It's not paradise but I'm safe from them here and their safe from me.." Said Exodus his head lowered a sigh coming.

"..I did say any means and you do have a point. Don't get in over your head Exodus." Said White before with a click the collar dropped from Exodus's neck.

"...I hadn't planned on it old man, maybe I can put the fear of god into this brat's brother.." Said Exodus before White snorted.

"I doubt it I don't think the man has fear.." Said White before Exodus chuckled.

"Everyone has a fear you just need to find it..." Said Exodus before he started to walk away.

"Alright go into stealth mode for this mission.. No contact between us unless you have information or you need to have a team come in and get you.." Said White before Exodus smirked even though the man couldn't see him.

"You'd love that wouldn't you old man?" Said Exodus before shutting the communicator quietly walking through the base..

"Ma'am we noticed this EVO walking through town, he doesn't seem to have a collar on. Should we collar him?" Asked one of the black pawns.

"No, observe him. We do not want to try to collar him!" Said the Black Knight her mouth curved in a frown.

"Very well, we will observe. If he gets too close to the base?" Asked the Pawn his head tipped back.

"Then reroute him using the other EVO, but do not let him get close!" Said the Black Knight breaking into a brisk walk her arms swinging. Why was the Bloody god suddenly taking an interest? Could it be he found out about the collars? The Black Knight went to sit in her chair only to notice the young man sitting one leg crossed over the other on the table.

"I went through a lot of trouble to get in here, you and I are going to have a little Chat Black.." Said Exodus his hand resting on his chin.

"Your little pet has been busy hasn't he? Putting my brothers and sisters in collars.." Said Exodus his eyes narrowed.

"Would you rather them running rampant in the streets?" Said Black Knight her mouth curved in a frown.

"The only reason they run Rampant is they know no better, they lose themselves because of the nanites.." Said Exodus fingers tapping on the table.

"That has never been proven, unless you have something to contribute to our studies." Said the Black Knight her brow raising.

"As if I would let you near my mind. I'm not that stupid thanks." Said Exodus standing sliding from the table landing on his feet.

"And yet I know they've been keeping you prisoner in that base of theirs." Said Black Knight before she walked up behind him her fingers reaching towards him.

Exodus's eyes narrowed as he felt her fingers graze his arm before taking a step forwards.

"Don't touch me, I'm taken thanks by someone much purer then you.." Said Exodus before walking forwards more.

"The little girl who makes Portals?" Said Black Knight her mouth curving in a smile.

Exodus stopped for a moment looking at the door before he felt the Black Knight's arms curl around his waist.

"I know who she is, Breach the portal maker.. Do you want her to remain safe Exodus? Join us Bloody God, help us by calming your brothers and sisters..." Said Black Knight her eyes half closed her chin resting on Exodus's shoulder.

"Are you done yet? If your trying to seduce me your failing horribly.." Said Exodus before jerking away from Black Knight one hand coming up to push the woman off himself.

"How dare you! You will Join us!" Black Knight scowled her hands reaching towards Exodus only to have the man snarl moving away from her grasp.

"I would never join the woman who is making the life of so many living hell.. Traitor.." Said Exodus his head turning to the side as he smirked leaping away from her landing by the door.

"What are you talking about?! I am no Traitor!" Said Black Knight her eyes narrowed.

"Oh please, I know all about your Nanites Black Knight.. I can feel them seething below the surface begging to be released.. Wanna fight the Bloody God?" Said Exodus one hand coming up a smile coming.

"Oh to fight you, to see you release that glorious energy.." Said the Black Knight her sword forming from one arm as Exodus stood. When he saw the slash coming towards him he didn't even move he just let it strike him.

A rather surprised look would come as Exodus looked down at the sword protruding from his chest.

'So that's what it felt like, when Gin died.. I wonder if he felt this pain..' Thought Exodus to himself before the sword was drawn back.

"Oh Exodus, I thought you'd be more of a challenge to me. After hearing the men talk about you I got all worried for nothing." Said the Black Knight before she laughed as Exodus dropped to the ground in a pool of Blood.

"Senora are you sure that's wise?"

"Oh shut up Cesar just patch him up, I'd like a few words with him! That was too damn easy after witnessing those vid files..." Said Black Knight.

As Exodus let his consciousness fade he felt himself being picked up and put on something.

When Exodus woke up he noticed the wires attached to him. He could feel the drugs pumping into him.

'_Exodus, wake up. Their looking for you..You promised.._'

Exodus's eyes widened as he started to fight the drugs. It took a sudden injection to the neck to put him back under. Long red hair was gripped as Exodus's eyes opened.

"Wake up you red haired Bastard! Tell me what your doing here!"

Exodus smirked looking at the Black Pawn in front of him. "Obviously I'm getting interrogated by you, unless your planing on sucking me off.." Said Exodus his head tipping back as the man scowled.

"Why you little Smart ass!" Said the Black Pawn before Cesar walked forwards.

"There's no sense in trying to do this now, he's not even coherent enough to know what he's doing.." Said Cesar his mouth curved in a frown.

Exodus stood silently legs spread slightly for balance eyes narrowed. His head dropping down bangs hiding his eyes. That was his Target right there. Cesar was the whole reason for his mission. He had to destroy the man's machine. Something was bothering him though. Something disturbed him the man could have done damn near anything.

"We can't collar him, he'll just throw it off..Though it might be interesting for the sake of science to try." Said Cesar a glint showing in his eyes.

"Bring in the main machine I want to see if he'll respond to it." Said Cesar his mouth curving in a smile.

After the two pawns left to collect the machine Cesar stood quietly as Exodus spoke. "It's not going to work you know, I'm going to throw it then I'm going to use the energy to get free."

"..Curious, you manipulate energy?" Asked Cesar before turning to look at Exodus from his clip board.

"Among other things." Said Exodus hanging silently until the Pawns brought the machine.

"Put it in front of him, I'm going to do a little experiment.." Said Cesar one hand resting on the machine as he leaned then studied the young man hanging before turning the machine on.

Exodus narrowed his eyes as the machine whirred to life gritting his teeth.

"Try not to fight back, it'll only hurt more if you do.." Said Cesar before pulling the lever.

White hot pain lanced across Exodus's body making his back arch head thrown back. It was utter horror orange eyes going red as he fought against it.

"Gah! Haa!" Exodus let out odd noises fighting against the machine's influence his body starting to twitch.

"A little more..." Said Cesar his mouth curving in a frown.

Exodus grit his teeth head hanging down before the machine suddenly became more intense. His eyes clenched as he summoned forth the ambient energy in his vicinity forming a shield in front of the beam.

"Clever boy, so he can resist the machine by not letting it get to him.." Said Cesar his head tilting to the side as he wrote something down on the clip board.

Exodus growled hair rising up converting energy was not his favorite thing and this energy in particular was the worst thing. It burned and hurt his eyes snapping open flickering between red and white. It would be so easy to just give in. He couldn't be blamed for this and without the collar on it couldn't hurt him. His eyes flickered still as the image of Gin filled his mind.

_'Exodus it would be easy wouldn't it? You know better though, you found purpose didn't you?'_

Exodus's eyes widened before flooding with red his head coming up to look at the machine as red hot energy struck it, making it start to smoke as Exodus smirked softly.

"I win.." With that his chains rattled ominously as blood red energy flickered to life around him.

"You're kidding me?! He was able to subjugate that?!" Said Cesar before Exodus snarled the chains disintegrating around his wrists.

"Status report what is going on the whole building is shaking?!" Came Black Knight's voice from the intercom.

"he's breaking free, I didn't realize he could convert that much energy that quickly!" Cesar was actually amazed by this. It was completely defiant of physics for something like that to happen. No human could do such a thing. Exodus smirked as he floated his wound closing one hand raising.

"No more collars, you're hurting them!" Said Exodus before the machine just started to break down in a ring of red energy.

"Any more of those?" Exodus said before he'd simply start to move forwards.

"Freeze Exodus, stay where you are!" Said a Pawn his gun aimed for Exodus's head.

"Do I look like the kind of guy that would listen to someone weak and powerless as you?" Said Exodus his mouth curving in a smile as his head tipped forwards eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"His energy out put is threw the roof! This is amazing!" Cesar said looking amazed.

"You.. Your the one who made those aren't you?" Said Exodus landing walking towards Cesar one hand out stretched before a young man with spiky black hair dropped down a long black tail snapping side to side as he snarled.

"You… Gabriel.." Exodus stepped back his eyes narrowed before the young man stood in front of Cesar his eyes narrowed "Exodus.. Leave quietly, I won't let you lay a hand on him.." Said Gabriel leaning one leg raising held in a ready stance.

"for your sake I'll leave.. You're lucky he was here, I don't fight my own kind.." Said Exodus simply escaping out the window as Gabriel turned gripping Cesar's collar.

"You and I are going to have a little chat, and for the love of god shave that it looks hideous!" Said Gabriel scowling as Cesar was drug behind him out of the room.

Exodus was silent as he headed for the base his eyes narrowed.

Slipping in the hidden enterance he slumped against the wall head tipped back shivering. His body was not happy with him. Energy conversion was not his favorite thing. He hated it more then anything else, but it was a necessary thing.

A smirk would come before a shadow would fall across him. "Hiya White, told you I'd be back.. Miss me?" Asked Exodus

"Charming, get up you need to be checked out." Said White Knight one hand lowered.

"Honestly boss I'd love to get up, but my body and I are having an argument and it's winning.." Said Exodus before White smirked reaching down to grip the younger male's shoulder pulling him to his feet. Sagging against White Exodus smirked before the two moved further into the base..

Author's note: I'm so sorry I haven't been writing on any of my stories! I just lost the will to work on them for a while. I'm trying to get back into writing. Thank you to those who have favorited or reviewed my stories!

Disclaimer: No I don't own this, I do however own Exodus cheeky little destroyer that he is..


End file.
